If the Winx Played 'Who is most likely to' (Results)
by Illusions4738
Summary: Pretty self explanatory in the title. A simple click of the mouse/tap of the screen shall present you with a culminated list of answered questions from the game 'Who is most likely to'. Questions are answered with the names of the main 6 members of the Winx Club. I tired to tag more character but the max was 4 unfortunately.


Winx Club 'Who is most likely to...'

o

o

o

o

AN - I got inspiration from playing this at roughly 3am with some of my flatmates. Some of our questions were a lot of saucy and I couldn't remember most of them, so I used an online list.

o

o

o

o

Who is most likely to be the first to have children?  
Stella

Who is most likely to have sex most often?  
Stella

Who is most likely to build the biggest house?  
Stella

Who is most likely to move to another country?  
Flora

Who is most likely to have the most children?  
Flora

Who is most likely to celebrate their Golden Anniversary?  
Flora

Who is most likely to get cheated on?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to become very fat within the next five years?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to give birth twice in one year?  
Flora

Who is most likely to win the lottery and separate?  
Musa

Cry in public  
Bloom

Forget birthdays  
Bloom

Get drunk  
Tecna

Be sleepy  
Stella

Be inpatient  
Stella

Fall whilst walking  
Flora

Laugh at the wrong moment  
Stella

Be a flirt  
Stella

Spend all their money on something stupid  
Stella

Get a stalker  
Flora

Cry in a sad movie  
Flora

Talk to animals?  
Flora

Marry a celebrity  
Stella

Be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse  
Bloom

Be a drama queen  
Stella

Watch animes  
Layla

Listen to classical music  
Flora

Always be the happy  
Stella

Be a fan of Star Wars  
Layla

Skydive  
Layla

Be hungry 24/7  
Stella

Know all the words to a TV show theme song  
Musa

Drop their phone after they bought them  
Bloom

Have the most piercings  
Musa

Hold their breath the longest  
Layla

Give all their money to charity  
Flora

Ask some stupid questions  
Bloom

Be the best at math  
Tecna

Worry about small thing  
Flora

Who is most likely to invent something worth millions?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to become an author?  
Flora

Who is most likely to be in the Olympics?  
Layla

Who is most likely to travel the whole world?  
Layla

Who is most likely to have 10 kids?  
Flora

Who is most likely to be in a commercial?  
Stella

Who is most likely to fight in a world war if there was another one?  
Layla

Who is most likely to go a week without showering?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to chop all their hair off?  
Musa

Who is most likely to fake their death and move somewhere new?  
Layla

Who is most likely to have been the first to get a kiss?  
Stella

Who is most likely to be the star of a bad reality show?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to care for others when they're sick?  
Flora

Who is most likely to laugh at a time that's not funny?  
Stella

Who is most likely to cause a scene in public?  
Stella

Who is most likely to end up on a cereal box?  
Stella

Who is most likely to drop out of school?  
Stella

Who is most likely to marry for money?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to work in a zoo?  
Layla

Who is most likely to run away and join the circus?  
Layla

Who is most likely to make a plane have an emergency landing?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to cancel plans?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to win $10,000 at a casino and then lose it all that same day?  
Stella

Who is most likely to pass out while on a run?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to get mad over the small things?  
Stella

Who is most likely to ruin their wedding dress before the wedding?  
Layla

Who is most likely to lose their job?  
Musa

Who is most likely to do drugs?  
Musa

Who is most likely to be out in public drunk?  
Stella

Who is most likely to become a super model?  
Stella

Who is most likely to become president?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to become a teacher?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to become unemployed?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to read the most books?  
Flora

Who is most likely to break a world record?  
Layla

Who is most likely to get a boob job?  
Bloom

Who is most likely to get plastic surgery of some kind?  
Stella

Who is most likely to go skydiving?  
Layla

Who is most likely to be afraid of heights?  
Flora

Who is most likely to get in a fight?  
Stella

Who is most likely to make someone cry on accident?  
Stella

Who is most likely to get arrested?  
Stella

Who is most likely to fail their tests?  
Stella

Who is most likely to be a millionaire?  
Musa

Who is most likely to go into debt?  
Stella

Who is most likely to have a failed marriage?  
Musa

Who is most likely to embarrass themselves?  
Flora

Who is most likely to get food poisoning?  
Tecna

Who is most likely to fall in love in a foreign country?  
Flora

Who is most likely to tell their crush they love them?  
Stella

Who is most likely to admit when they're wrong?  
Flora

Who is the most likely to always tell the truth?  
Layla

Who is most likely to get a tattoo?  
Musa

Who is most likely to get a piercing?  
Musa

Who is most likely to join a band?  
Musa

Who is most likely to be an artist?  
Flora

Who is most likely to date a celebrity?  
Stella

Who is most likely to be afraid of spiders?  
Stella

Who is most likely to die for doing something stupid?  
Bloom

Who is the most likely to be dramatic?  
Stella

Who is most likely to be happy all the time?  
Flora

Who is most likely to be mad all the time?  
Stella

Who is the most likely to lie?  
Bloom

o

o

o

o

o

AN - I'm hoping to do a slightly less innocent one as the winx give such good characters to work with an apply these questions to. If you think of any questions, please post them in the comments and I'll use them in a second one if people like this post.  
PS - I don't actually hate Bloom, as the central protagonist I saw her having classic main character bad luck in this game.  
Hoped you enjoyed.  
Have a good day,  
Illusions.


End file.
